The Prophecy Begins (Demon's Son Part III)
by Natalia Faye 16-12-3-6-24 1
Summary: Stan's machine is hurting Bill and effecting Dipper! Will Dipper be able to save the day this time? Meanwhile, the prophecy is unfolding as Dipper meets another hybrid! Who is it? Are they evil? I know I am for making you wait this long! Here's Part 3 everybody! Rated T for future blood and language! Remember to tip your waitress. In the event of no waitress, tip your Mr. Mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm planning on actually doing chapters instead of blocks of them (because I finally learned how to do that!) And I'm SO sorry for the stupid long wait! But here it is! Part 3 (chapter one) of A Demon's Son!**

.Dipper.

Mabel and I were playing attic-stuff mini golf when I felt something was off. Something was wrong; I felt funny. I felt lethargic and dizzy. I put down my golfing club and tried to contact my dad through our psychic demon connection, but I couldn't get any response.

_Dad? Are you alright? Do you feel funny? _I asked many failed attempts.

_Dipper! Stop Stan! I'm dying! _He responded weakly. I panicked, of course. Where was Stan? Why did he even know or want to hurt Bill?

_How am I gonna get out of this one? _I wondered.

"Hey Dip, you okay? Mabel asked me fro across the room, concern etched in her expression.

"Yeah Mabel, I'm fine." I lied, "Just got a stomach ache."

"Want me to get some smile dip? That stuff will make you puke your guts out and then you'll feel awesome!" She offered.

"No Mabel. I'm ok, and eww." I said as I made my way out the door, trying to find Stan.

"Ok bro-bro. Just tell me if it gets worse." She said with a smile, but I was running down the stairs by then, desperate to find Stan.

"Alright Grunkle Stan, where are you hiding?" I asked no one in particular as I stumbled down the stairs, still dizzy. Just then, the broken vending machine beeped and glowed, lighting up the room. I panicked and hid, hoping a monster wouldn't come out. I had enough on my plate already!

"That should take care of that darn Cipher. He can't hurt Dipper now." Grunkle Stan said as he walked through the giftshop. I yelled at him and said,

"STAN! What are you doing? How? Why? Don't hurt Bill! You can't!" I said, my voice slurring as I grew more disoriented and fell to my knees.

"Dipper? Kid? Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost," He said, rushing to my side and bending down to look me in the eyes.

"How did you get through the vending machine?" I asked in a still panicked voice.

"Oh no… He can't know about it, but I can't just wipe his memory, he's one of the ten! What am I gonna do?" Stan mumbled to himself.

"Stan? I-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Parce, puer ejus memoriis, et custodiet eum NUMERUS!" He yelled as I blacked out.

When I woke up, Stan was still standing there, looking at me peculiarly.

"His eyes glowed. Why?- oh no… He's been claimed. I'm too late…" He said as I got up.

"Grunkle Stan?" I said

He looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah kid?"

"You never answered my question." I said.

He groaned and said, "Look kid, I was trying to protect you from Bill Cipher. You've met him, haven't you?" He said.

"I have, but you can't hurt him. It hurts me!" I said, pulling down my collar, and showing him Bill's wheel on my collar bone.

"No…" Stan whispered. He looked devastated that Bill had marked me.

_I guess I should hide the rest. _

**Did ya like it? I hope so! don't forget to rate and review, but if you hate me for taking so long to upload this baby tiny chapter, I get it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you can figure out who the OC is, you get a prize. Just kidding, you just get bragging rights and a cyber pat on the back.**

.Sofia.

I ran.

I ran like I'd never run before. I sped by everyone, people asked me what was wrong when I would bump into them, but I would just get back up and continue running.

I had to warn the new demon of his Grunkle's plans. I didn't know how to get to his house, so I quickly looked into the minds of the townsfolk, and found out that the boy lived at the Mystery Shack at 618 Gopher Road.

_If he's there, I must warn him, and fast! _I thought as I ran. I also learned a few more things about him. He was 13, like me. He was a hybrid, like me. And his name was a secret carefully guarded and only known by a select few. Guess what? Like me!

_Do all us Hybrids have those traits? _I wondered as I bumped into my big brother.

"Sofia? What are you doing here?! Get your butt home! I don't want dad to beat you again! You know he hates it when you're outside while you're grounded!" He yelled.

"Robbie! You don't understand! I found another! And his pater daemonium is dying!" I yelled excitedly.

"What do you mean? Who is it? Where are they?" He asked nervously.

"You're not gonna like it… Dipper Pines." I said, fearing his disapproval.

"Well let's go get him then." He mumbled, to my surprize, returning to his normal-teen attitude.

Let me explain while you're probably wondering what the heck you're reading. My name is Sofia V. **(not as in Vergara, as in Robbie V.) **I'm 13 years old, I have light brown medium length hair, eyes that change from light grey to navy blue with green sprinkled in, like the sea. You can usually find me wearing shorts and a tshirt or tank top. I'm tan from spending hours exposed to the sun while sitting in a pine tree, and my hair has developed a golden strip along the outermost edge of my long bangs, and a fiery red undertone that is only exposed by certain light. I'm eccentric but considered insane by most. All my life I've been bullied for the most absurd things. I'm too short, or because I'm in a lower class I'm retarded. Robie tells me I'm brave, nice, and powerful, but my father has told me otherwise. But now that I've told you all the boring stuff, let me explain to you why I'm running with utter abandon, as if away from a monster of unimaginable horror. Don't worry, there is a very sensical explanation. 16 years ago, the demon of memories and conscience fell in love with a mortal. The mortal loved her just as much and eventually decided to have a baby boy. I'm sure you get the idea of what happened with him **(you gotta read part one first to understand)**. And 3 years later (13 years ago) they decided to have a baby girl. But my mother had a limit to how many children a demon of her type can bring into the world. Her limit was one, but my foolish father wanted to have sex again and disregarded her safety. She passed while giving birth to me and he takes out his frustrations on me. Speaking of me, my powers are: reading minds (obviously), speaking to ghosts, telling the near future, seeing the different dimensions take place around me as decisions are made, and slight mind control (still working on that one though).

My brother, Robbie, acquired the more physical and potentially dangerous powers; telekinesis, mind control, speed, and power blasts that come from his eyes. Honestly, I liked my own powers better. With my ghost-speak, I could communicate to my mother! Her ghost form would train me and I would recite what she said to Robbie so he could train, too. But if I held hands with someone, and _really_ concentrated, I could make them see the ghosts, too. But that took _a lot _of effort. If I made the connection for more than 5 minutes at a time, I would pass out. So usually Robbie would just listen to me.

But back to our story. Robbie picked me up and sped off to the Mystery Shack. I worried for Dipper, not wanting him to have to lose his dad like we lost our mom.

We burst into the giftshop, startling customers.

"Robbie? What are you doing here?" The girl at the counter asked him angrily.

"Wendy, this isn't about our petty romance, where's Dipper?" Robbie asked, with intensity in his voice that he rarely used.

"I think he's on the roof. Don't you dare hurt him; he's just a kid." She warned.

We rushed to the roof, bumping into a girl version of Dipper.  
"Robbie? Weird stranger I've never met before? What are you two doing here? And what's your name?" She asked.

"Sofia, but there's no time for this, where is Dipper?" I said.

"He's just on the roof. But don't hurt him!" She yelled at us as we ran on.

_Why is everyone afraid of Robbie hurting Dipper? From what he's told me, Dipper's an ok kid who got tied up in serious business and just needed a lesson. And that Wendy chick is the one who hurt my brother! _I thought, getting mad.

We finally made it to the roof after climbing several stairs and a ladder. I sighed in relief when we saw Dipper (or was it because of how handsome he was?).

"Hello? Is she ok?" Dipper asked Robbie as I stared at him.

"She's fine," Robbie said, nudging me, " aren't you, Fi?"

"Yeah, just tired from running." I lied.

"So why are you here again?" He asked. Man, Did he hate Robbie!

"Dipper, we're like you." I said, getting the most mind-blowing part out of the way.

"How? Do you know about the journals?" he asked.

"No, we're hybrids."

"WHAT!?" He screamed.

"Shh! Do you want your family to find out?" I asked.

He just stood there, with a blank expression on his face. I noticed he had large, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he swayed ever so gently with the breeze, as if the smallest of gusts could blow him away. His pupils began to grow and he began to hyperventilate, going into shock.

"Kid, you need to calm down, you're sleep deprived and going into shock." Robbie said, mirroring my thoughts.

Dipper remained unresponsive and started to teeter more and appeared more distressed. Robbie scooped him up and carried him to a bed in the attic. As soon as he was set down, his breathing slowed and his pupils shrank down to normal size. He closed his tired eyes and slept. Robbie signaled for me to leave, but something stopped me at the doorway, forcing me to look back and move my eyes down his sleeping figure. I blushed and quickly followed Robbie out of the Pines' home.

_Now is not the time to fall in love, Sofia. _I angrily thought.

_But why does it feel so right?_

**Anyone figure it out yet? And I'm sorry if I misspelled anything, my keyboard is funky sometimes and it decided to be today. Please rate and review! Thanks for reading this at all! BYE!**


	3. Characters!

**To convince people to read these things, I am going to do a very short one. I just wantd to have a little contest. Whoever guesses the OC first will have a character made. He/She will be one of Mabel's friends. It sounds like they aren't important, but they are! There is more to them than meets the eye... The girls will be having a sleepover when- STATIC- Oh-No-Guess-.**

**AH there! Sorry, I've been having trouble with reception on... my… computer. Yeah. Wow, this is sad! I'm just trying to save the spoilers! So anyways! *clears throat awkwardly***

**Character Specifications:**

**Looks, personality and emotions, favorite things to do, favorite food, other important details! **

**Sorry if you hate me for not uploading an actual chapter!**

"**Natalia"**

**(PS: if you guess my name you can also get your character made! Who says there can't be 2 new friends?!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**And… the winner is…**

**BillCipher5! Congratulations! You've won a brand, new CAAAAARRRRR! JK! but you **_**do **_**get your very own character made from your specifications. (with a few liberties)**

The new Character is:

Jack Eric Sheppard (great name, bill)

Age:13 (changed for MabelxOC thingy)

Race: Half Dream-demon (I was squealing when I read this. I was like "YES! YES! ANOTHER DREAM DEMON CHILD!")

Powers (he's had ALOT more training than Dipper has):

Can summon Black and Orange Dragon (with expending alot of energy, only used in emergencies so I don't know if I'll get to use it)

Has an attack called Nightmare (there's that Dream-Demon blood)

Destroying Wind Slash (changed because what the heck is a "wing slash"? I don't know. Sorry!)

unknown power (tba, I'll need him to discover another one for future *wink wink*)

Nickname (may or may not be used):Empire

Personality:Purely Bad-ass awesome,Cool, good with words, not Laid-back (I'm also adding sweet to Mabel and her family exclusively, cause everybody's gotta have a soft spot! *wink! wink!*).

Emotions: Happy, thoughtful, doesn't talk much, basically the opposite of Mabel except for being a naturally happy person (changed because I didn't get what you said. Sorry, Billy boy, I'll try harder next time) :(

Favorite thing to do:Battling people with his abilities and being kind to Mabel :3.

Favorite Food:Mac and Cheese.

Appearance:White Skin (Not Pale Though.) black leather jacket, red shirt, black jeans, red shoes with a black stripe, and a red beanie (I thought it suited his character), and a White Scarf knitted by Mabel. (changed so we could have a little MabelxJack fluff. I love da fluff)

On with the story!

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up in my bed and I gasp. Robbie was here! And he _helped_ me? Me? His practical arch nemesis? Something was going on with him and I intended to find out. But my mind kept wandering over to that girl.

_What was her name? I was so sleep deprived that I almost didn't remember. Sofia! That's it! Why can't I stop thinking about her? Wait a minute. Why am I blushing? Hold on, she told me that she's like me! There are more hybrids?!_

"Dipper, are you awake yet?" Mabel yelled from the staircase that led to our attic bedroom.

"Yeah, Mabel, I am." I said.

"Good because there's someone I want you to meet! This is Jack," She said, pulling in a boy who was slightly taller than me into the bedroom, "He's my new boyfriend!"

"I am?" he asked.

"He is?"

"Mabel you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for!" He yelled, spinning Mabel around, "And you must be Dipper. I've heard so much about you." He said with a smile.

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I've heard that you are a great brother. Kind, brave, overprotective."

"Hey!"

"All in good ways, all in good ways. Mabel just wanted you to know that she didn't just rush into this relationship like her past ones."

I looked at them with a doubtful expression.

"It's true! I met him a few days ago and we've been going out lately!"

2 Days Ago… (Mabel's P.O.V.)

I walked into the Diner with Candy and Grenda to take my mind off of Dipper's problem. Even though it didn't effect me, it upset me to see my brother like that. Scared, worried, sleep deprived. He was stressed out! Nothing I did would cheer him up. He was just so worried about Bill.

But that was when Captain Gorgeous walked in. I wiped my eyes and took a closer look at him. He had brown hair, very tan skin, and a very muscular build. He suddenly turned and I saw the main attractions; his eyes and his lips. Both looked so soft and gentle yet seemed to have a harsh side all their own. His lips were a rosy pink and looked as though they were just ready for kissing. And his eyes! They had a soft outside to them, but underneath I could see a powerful story behind them. He must have seen my upset expression, because he walked over to sit by me and asked me, "What's wrong?" and that's when I heard his voice. His beautiful, low, angelic voice that had so much power behind it. I began to notice his features other than his fantastic face. He wore a black leather jacket, a red shirt, black jeans, red shoes with a black stripe, and a red beanie. "Oh, I'm just worried about someone." I then noticed that he looked a bit bare around his neck. All in all, he did a pretty good job, but something was missing.

"Hold on, you're missing something." I said, getting my knitting needles out. At record-speed I knitted a white scarf and shoved it toward him. "There you go! All done!"

"Wow! It's amazing! I love it! You're so kind." He said with a cocky yet sheepish smile, "I know this is super sudden, but do you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes! I would love to! I mean, yeah sure I'd like that." I said, trying to play it cool.

"What time do you want me to pick you up? 7 sound good?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep! I live at the Mystery Shack! See ya then!" I yelled, unable to hide my glee, "Wait! I never caught your name!"

"My name's Jack, but you can call me the boy of your dreams!" he called back, "I'm JOKING! See you tonight!"

So Candy and Grenda and I headed home and they helped me get ready while Dipper took a nap.

Jack arrived all too soon and I was hardly ready! I put the last sparkle on my newest sweater and ran down the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled excitedly, "Hey Jack! How do I look?"

Obviously he was pleasantly surprised, by the dopey grin on his face.

"You look lovely, Mabel. And shiny." He said, pulling me into his strong arms for a hug. I quickly led him upstairs to meet Dipper, hoping that he wouldn't be chased off the property. As we climbed the stairs I told him about Dipper and hoped for the best and that Dipper would like him.

"Dipper! Are you awake yet?"

Dipper's P.O.V.

You've just been a bit busy lately and didn't notice." Mabel piped up.

"Okay then. You two have fun." I said, pulling on my pine tree hat, "I'm gonna go find Robbie."

"Be careful, Dipper!" Mabel yelled after me.

"You too." I said as I took off into the forest.

**And that's a wrap! Tell me if you liked it! And thanks to everyone who is reviewing, following, or favoriting! Especially you Billcipher5 and TheFreeMusicalSpirit! Luv you guys! Remember: Always tip your waitress. In the event of no waitress, tip your Mr. Mystery. In the event of no tip you will be escorted off the premesis.**

**Also:**

**Hey you!**

**Me?**

**Sick of constantly dropping your babies?**

**Yes!**

**Hi! I'm Bobbi Renzobbi, and what you need is the huggy-wuvvy-tummy-bundle!**

**I can hold 10 babies in one!**

**I know what you're thinkin': does it work for pigs? Hahaha, yeah it DOES work for pigs, stupid! Feel your pig's heartbeat next to yours! It works for PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Are you sick of owls CONSTANTLY blocking your driveway?! Well then you gotta get OWL TROWEL!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys... so... yeah... I'm a jerk for not uploading for freaking EVER! I've been going through lots of *censored* lately and... uh... I've been depressed lately and honestly, I thought about suicide and almost ended it. But then I thought of all my friends both physical and digital ;) and I thought about you guys who actually LIKE what I write and I realized that we've ALL got way too much to live for to ever end it. Our families, friends, and of course our loving reviewers are all here to help us (even our flamers, they're just giving us constructive criticism in a more vulgar way). SO! That's why I'm starting an online support center through this website. Got bullies? I'll help you to the best of my ability. Got depression? Again, I'll try to help, but the best part is, the reviewers can too! If you think that you can REALLY help someone, then you can review and I will post your review in the next chapter. This way, we don't know each other and therefore, there is no embarrassment. You can tell us anything, because we don't even know who you really are! Together, we can all help each other slowly but surely, and maybe even save lives. The question is; WILL YOU JOIN ME? Review/PM me for more information. And good for you if you read this. If not, **

**^^^^THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND I BEG YOU TO READ THE THINGY ABOVE! I'm not kidding, READ THE THINGY!^^^^**

**Anyways! Now that I've got the crazy important stuff out of the way, ONWARDS AOSHIMA! ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

*Dipper*

"ROBBIE!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Robbie!"

_Where is he? And his sister... hmmmmm where would I be if I were Robbie?_

"Circle Park! That's it!," I said.

I ran and ran until I reached Circle Park, and abandoned meadow long since overrun by scrap metal, plastics, and small rodents.

"Ah!" I screamed as a mouse scurried across my foot. It was starting to get dark. Almost too dark to see.

"Robbie?" I yelled once again.

"Kid?" I heard a nasally voice say, "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the forest or..." he paused, looking at the near night sky, "at home? It's getting late."

I looked at my watch and it read 8:53.

"Well I had to find you and... Sofia..." I said, blushing.

"Somebody finally get over Wendy? Well don't think that just because I'm like you, I approve of this!" He said, shoving me down.

"Hey, man! Watch it! I just think she's cool, okay?" I said defensively.

_Even if she is cute... _

_"I can read minds, dude." _I heard a voice in my head say.

"What was that? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, kid. I told you, I can read minds." He said indifferently.

"Oh. Well that's cool, I guess... So what are YOU doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"I'm leaving my mark," he said, pointing to another, still wet, giant muffin, "but I could ask the same of you, kid." He said coolly.

"Well I came to find you! But I guess you don't want to help me. But forget you!" I said, tearing up as my emotions built up, "I don't need you! I can save my dad **on my own**!" I screamed the last part, and my voice got satanically low just like my dad's did when he was mad. I looked at my reflection in a muddy puddle and gasped. My eyes were red like fire. I glared at Robbie one more time and took off running.

_I don't want this... Why would anyone want to help me? Especially Robbie, after I took Wendy from him... I just gotta run. Hide, do something._

"Kid, stop," I heard him say right behind me, "No, seriously, stop. I also have super speed." He said to me, as he caught up to me, not even breaking a sweat. I was panting and sweating from effort as I continued sprinting. Robbie grabbed my shoulders and gently hugged me, trying to calm me down.

_Wait. He's hugging me? This in an unsettling development._

"Kid, look. I know you hate me, but I really DO want to help. I lost my mother, and I don't want the same to happen to you." He said as he held me out at arm's reach. I was awestruck and flabbergasted. Never had Robbie expressed any feeling toward me besides hate. Now he was talking to me like a friend would.

"I know you're scared. I was scared too when it happened. But now's not the time to be that wimpy kid with noodle arms. Now you've gotta be a man. Protect your family. Do you understand?" He asked me.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Good," He sighed, "go get some sleep and get ready for hell, because I'll be training you with your powers starting tomorrow. You, me, here, tomorrow, one. Be here." He said.

"Okay."

"Oh, and Dipper," He said, getting on his silver and red dirt bike, "Sorry for being an ass to you all the time. If I'd known that we were the same... I don't know, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." He looked up at the moon, "See you tomorrow!" He yelled as he took off.

I just stood there, shocked.

_Well. That's that... Wow... _I thought.

*Mabel*

"Hey Jack! Ready for our second date?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You know I am! How do I look?" He said, gesturing to his usual outfit.

"Like a dream." I replied.

"You always know what to say!" He said as he offered his hand to me. I took it and we were off.

*Jack*

_Should I tell her? I know that her brother is the same, so she should understand, but... I don't know..._

"Hey Mabel, can I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, Jack. You can tell me anything." She said dreamily.

"Well, I'm not a vampire, although I wish." I saw her smile her adorable cheeky smile. "I'm... uh... I'm like your... BOYFRIEND! Right?" I asked, saving myself from telling someone my biggest secret.

"Well of course you are!" she said lovingly. I sighed.

_I need to tell her now or never._

"Mabel. I'm a hybrid!" I blurted out. She gasped and covered her mouth.

_I knew it! Now she's scared of me... She's gonna leave me forever, and then I'll never be happy agai-_

"THAT'S AMAZING!" She shrieked as she tackled me in a hug, "You and Dipper are the same?! I can't believe it! This is just fantastic!" She boasted.

"Well I'm so glad that you love me anyway for that, because I was afraid I would scare you!" I said happily.

"Well now we can live happily ever after, and we can have awesome quarter demon babies in the future!" She said.

"I'll be waiting." I said as our faces grew closer and our lips slowly touched. Her lips! They were just as I had imagined and even better! Sweet, savory, soft, and strawberry flavored! I craved her in all new ways. **(and NO I don't mean six, they are freaking 12 and 13!) **And I wanted to be with her forever.

_Someday, Mabel, you and I will have a beautiful family and truly live happily ever after... _

We slowly, regrettably ended the kiss for our need of air.

That was when we heard the scream.

**Oooooohhhhhhh! Who was that screaming? Soon, my dear readers, soon. WARNING! IMPORTANT CHARACTER DEATH COMING UP! BE READY! IT'LL BE SAD, IT'LL BE HEARTWARMING, TRAGIC, AND IT'LL SURPRISE YOU THAT YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A CRAP! I am seriously so glad that I got this chapter done. See you soon! **

**Also!**

**the future... is in the past!**

**ONWARDS, AOSHIMA!**

**Mabel! How many of these did you eat?!**

**Bleventeen!**

**and!**

**Welcome to 1863, partners!**

**I will BREAK YOU, LITTLE MAN!**

**AH!**

**AND!**

**Grunkle Stan, you comin'?**

**No, thank you! just remember, if you come back to the shack talkin' like these yahoos, you're DEAD to me!**

**There's a carpet bagger in the turnip cellar!**

**Well honswaggle my haversack!**

***loud spit followed by adorable and slightly childish giggles***

**DEAD TO MEEEEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok this is the last chapter of this section of the story. There will be a part 4, so don't worry. But I'm gonna warn you now;**

**WARNING! BLOOD, GORE, SWEARING, AND HEARTBREAKINGLY SAD STUFF COMING UP!**

**In other news, I am now a purple platypus bear with green spikes and a long blue tail**.

.Dipper.

I thought about the prophecy that's been imprinted on the Bill Cipher page. I struggled to make out some of the words, as they were smudged from being in the moist earth for 30 years. I had to uncover the full prophecy, or die trying. But it was hard with all of the missing letters. I looked at the journal's entry one more time.

_Demons will - on a moonlit night._

_The Pine Tree will fall to his - and pray,_

_That the - will give him - day._

_Shooting Star won't get very far, _

_- Lama and Broken Heart will be separated by an icy - unbreakable._

_Claw does not - what he is doing wrong, _

_he - himself as a hero; - to save his glasses._

_But what he does not - is how his - have stung._

_And he - not know of the Dem- secret classes._

_Question Mark and Ice Bag will become o- in the s-,_

_and the Pine Tree will have to make a sacrifice when-_

That was it. That's where the page ripped, destroying the rest of the riddle. So far, this is what I had written down.

_Demons will (rise/fall) on a moonlit night._

_The Pine Tree will fall to his - and pray,_

_That the (lord/gods) will give him - day._

_Shooting Star won't get very far, _

_- Lama and Broken Heart will be separated by an icy - unbreakable._

_Claw does not (know) what he is doing wrong, _

_he (sees) himself as a hero; - to save his glasses._

_But what he does not (know) is how his - have stung._

_And he (does) not know of the Dem(ons') secret classes._

_Question Mark and Ice Bag will become o(ne) in the s-,_

_and the Pine Tree will have to make a sacrifice when-_

And... That's all I could uncover. Robbie and I have been training for 6 hours a day and everyday I come home with more hope, only for it to be squandered as I look at the puzzle. I thought back to today's lesson, power determining.

*Flashback*

"Cm'on, Twerp! You can do it!" Robbie (pathetically) cheered me on.

"Dipper, focus." Sofia said. I blushed and pushed a bit harder, and jumped off of a tall tree, only to fall on my face on the "emergency" pad.

I sighed as I grew exhausted and slumped down against a tree stump. We had been doing different training obstacle courses all day, in hopes of uncovering my powers. So far, no success.

"Dipper, you've gotta think about what you want to do when you're trying to do it. Otherwise, it won't work." Robbie scolded.

"It's okay, Dipper. Just try harder next time." Sofia offered with a smile to make up for Robbie's rudeness. I blushed again, nervous that I was disappointing her.

"I've got an idea," Robbie said sneakily while holding back a smile, "Dipper, come with me."

_Oh no... what's he scheming now? _I thought to myself.

We started to climb another tree, very high.

"Robbie? Where are we going?" I asked as we kept climbing.

"You'll see." was the only response I got.

Soon after, when I looked down, (thank god I'm not afraid of heights) I saw a small speck waving at me. Sofia was the size of an ant, and I didn't even notice how high we'd climbed until I looked out at my surroundings. What I saw was breathtaking.

All of Gravity Falls was in a small valley, and there was a small river running through it. All of the little homes and businesses looked so small and cheery, and a bit naive. But in the woods, I saw a faded, misspelled sign that said "MYSTERY 'HACK" and chuckled. I thought of Mabel and Stan and Soos and Wendy, and of course my Dad. I started tearing up at the sight of my only real home in the world.

"That's it, kid. Let your emotions go. That's all you need to do. If you just let it go, you can unlock your powers. You're hiding them from Sofia, and that's why you're failing. If she's gonna mess you up, I either need to keep her away, or you need to tell her." He said suddenly.

"I can't. Remember the Wendy fiasco? I couldn't even tell her, and that should have been easy since she was taken..." I trailed off as I winced, remembering that unfortunate night when I broke them up.

"Well I suggest you just tell her, because she'll still distract you no matter where she goes." he said.

"Great, now you sound like Mabel." I groaned.

He chuckled and said, "Kid, listen. As long as you treat my little sister right, I see no problem with you two being together. But me, being the big brother, I don't know, it just makes my blood boil."

"Well I would never hurt her. I would sacrifice myself for her in a heartbeat." I said truthfully.

"Alright then, go tell her now." He said.

I looked down the tree and saw her smiling at me. I sighed. I still couldn't stop my stomach from fluttering whenever I saw that smile.

"Okay." was all I said as I launched myself out of the tree.

"KID!" I heard Robbie scream after me. I closed my eyes and thought about Mabel, Bill and Sofia.

And you know what? I didn't blush.


	7. Chapter 6

**I lied. I lied because I had to go take my dog on a walk. Here's the REAL last chapter of this section. It's gonna be heartwarming, but then it's gonna be super painfully sad! Are you ready?**

.Robbie.

"KID!" I screamed as I watched him plummet face-first towards the ground. We _were _in a tree on the cliffside that displayed all of Gravity Falls, meaning, he had a long way to drop and there was literally NO WAY for him to survive if he made impact with the earth. I was freaking out. If this kid died, I would be put in jail on the spot, and then Sofia wouldn't have a home.

But then I saw him look up at me with a big, dorky smile on his face and wink at me. He made a face that looked like he was concentrating, and he miraculously slowed down. He opened his eyes, to see that he was stopped in the sky. I watched, fearfully, as he slowly, cautiously rose up.

"Well thank god he's taking it slo-"

"THIS IS AMAZING!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs as he started doing loop-de-loops and zig-zags in the sky. I was amazed. No one, and I mean NO ONE picked up flight that fast. It was incredible, and tears came to my eyes as I remembered my mother helping me discover my first power. I quickly climbed down, and there was Sofia, eyes shining with wonder.

"So, sis. You gonna tell him yet?" I teased.

"ROBBIE! You better not have said anything!" she shrieked as she pummeled my arm (lightly) with her fists.

"Don't worry, I didn't. I promise I didn't tell him about your CRUSH! Haha! That's gonna blow someone's _mind_!" I yelled. She stormed off, trying to hide a smile that tugged at her lips.

"Robbie, please!" she reprimanded.

"What? Am I making you look dumb in front of you new BOYFRIEND?"

Just then, Dipper was coming in for a landing, screaming. He didn't know how to land yet!

"I gotcha, I gotcha!" I said as he plummeted into Sofia instead, knocking both of them off the cliff.

"PINES!" I screamed as my sister fell to her death. I cringed as I heard her scream bloody murder. She was falling straight for the Mystery Shack, screaming all the way, before Dipper miraculously caught her.

.Dipper.

I gasped as I started falling off the cliffside, Sofia at my side. She was screaming so hard, I almost covered my ears.

"Sofia! It's going to be okay!" I yelled unconvincingly. She answered me with more screams.

I had to think fast! If I didn't do something quick, my crush would soon be a pancake. I quickly focused, and flew down below her, and caught her moments before she would have hit the shack.

"D-D-Dipper?" She asked shakily.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For saving me? Nonsense." She said as she pushed her lips into mine.

_WAIT WHAT?_

I was stunned for a few seconds, but slowly followed thorough as we started floating down, my feet gently making contact with the soft grass.

"I love you, Dipper P." She said sweetly into my ear.

"I love you, Sofia V." I replied. We shared a short, passionate kiss.

Just then, Robbie came running up.

"Well looks like you two finally figured each other out! God, took you long enough," Robbie teased, "So when's the wedding?"

Sofia was about to yell at him, if not for his sudden pained expression.

"Robbie?" Sofia asked, "What's gotten into you?"

I instantly knew something was wrong. Robbie sank to his knees, and I looked at his back, only to see a growing red stain.

"NO!" I yelled, then quieted, "Who did this?" I asked calmly, "Who _did _this?... WHO DID THIS?" I slowly got louder, repeating myself over and over. I saw red, I heard blood rushing in m ears, and I faintly heard Sofia screaming.

I started running into the woods, ignoring all of the stray branches wiping my face, all of the pebbles grinding into my feet, and I saw someone up ahead running away from me.

"When I catch you, I will _END _you!" I screamed with all of my anger.

I caught up to the sniper and grabbed his arm. I pulled him down to my face and was shocked at what I saw.

"Blendin Blandin?"

"Yes, Dipper Pines. It is I! Blendin Blandin. I was unsuccessful in my mission to disrupt your birth, but instead I thought I'd get my hands dirty for once. Too bad I shot your friend on accident, huh?" He taunted me.

"Of course, now I've got you even closer than ever, and I can just shoot you right here," He said, as he started loading his gun. He cocked it and aimed it at my head, saying, "If only you would still be here to save your friends. What's to stop me from going after them next? AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally in my face, leaving spit behind. He flicked the safety off, and pulled the trigger.

In that millisecond, I shut my eyes and thought and prayed hard for a second chance, and that my friends and family would all be alright, despite Blendin's warning. I felt a cool breeze brush against my face for the last time, and then felt nothing... no, literally nothing. Not even the bullet.

I opened my eyes. Less than an inch from my nose, there was the bullet, frozen in place. I touched it, and it dropped to the ground, as if it was rid of any form of momentum. I took another look, and realized that some of the leaves that were caught in the breeze were frozen. I touched those and they continued their path to the ground slowly. In fact, all of the leaves in the clearing were frozen. I started walking forward when I saw Blendin's body, or should I say corpse, hanging from a tree branch that protruded from his stomach. I sank to my knees and began to sob. I had killed a man. Granted, the bastard deserved it, but... not like this. I saw something in his hand. A piece of paper. It was the end of the prophecy! I took the folded paper out of his hand and... threw it away. I didn't need the rest. I knew what I had to do. I had to make a sacrifice.

_Wait. His eyes aren't glazed, and his body isn't limp... What in the world? His clothes look like they were blown back and then frozen as well._

_He's not dead! H_e was dying, but the time wrinkle was keeping him frozen, and he couldn't die. Suddenly, I saw his eyes. They were full of pain with a look of pleading in them.

_I guess he feels the pain... Even if it isn't killing him. Well I can't just leave him here, that would be cruel._

I climbed up to the branch he was on, and yanked him off of it. As soon as I touched him, he dropped, and gasped. As soon as he got his bearing he whispered, "Hahaha... you young fool... I've still beaten you... You will live with this guilt forever, and I will watch you from hell and wait patiently for your return..." As he coughed up blood, I cringed and said, "True, I might go to hell for this, but I think this is more suitable." I said as I grew close to his dying body.

"What are you doing? No. St-stop. Get away from me!" He suddenly yelled. But it was too late, I had my choice. I started to reach toward him, and he screamed. "I HURT YOUR FATHER!"

I was taken aback.

"What? I thought it was Stan's machine."

"No you fool, it was me! And if you let me live, I'll stop it."

"Okay, do it. Now."

He pushed a button on his watch and I saw my dad appear by my side, looking terrible. But slowly, he healed, and he looked at me.

"Son?"

"Dad?"

"Well isn't that nice. How touching. Now I'll be on my wa-"

"NO." Bill said loudly, "Dipper, freeze him in time."

"What?" I said, flabbergasted.

"I said freeze him. This man has committed more crimes than you can imagine. He's killed millions of demons. He deserves it. Besides, his body is numb by now, so he won't be suffering... much." he said as his eyes narrowed.

I walked toward him, and slowly reached my hand out to reach his face. And this time he didn't back away or scream, as he was too weak to move. I sighed, "Bye Blandin." I said as his body grew frozen in time forever.

I ran back to my friends, fearing that Robbie V. was dead. As I burst out of the woods, I saw that both were frozen in time. I quickly tried to re-enact them simultaneously. Judging by the way their bodies relaxed, they were finally free. I ran to Robbie's side while Sofia was recovering and bent down to his bleeding body. The blood stain had stained the ground around him. He definitely wouldn't make it to any hospital. He had mere seconds, minutes if lucky.

"Hey, Twerp." He joked as tears leaked out of my eyes. "Hey, quit that. Tough guys don't cry, and you've gotta be a tough guy now. Right?" I nodded, unable to speak without letting out my sobs. He closed his eyes and I thought he had passed on.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and whispered to me intently, "Dipper Pines, will you protect my sister? Please protect her. Please? Will you, Dipper?" He was desperate. He was scared, and he was crying now. His tears mixed with the blood on the ground, and I felt myself gag at the metallic scent. All I could do was nod. He stared into my eyes and whispered "Goodbye, Dipper Pines. Tell Sofia I love her very much, and tell her to never be afraid of dying, because Mom and I will be waiting for her with open arms. But for now, she has you. Thanks, Dip..." His face relaxed, and his eyes faded as he let out his final breath.

Robbie V. was dead and it was all my fault.

"Sofia?" I weakly called out.

"Dipper..." I heard a weak reply.

I found her leaning against a tree, clutching her knees to her in a fetal position. She looked helpless. She had tear stains running down her cheeks and she obviously would still have been crying, if not for the shock.

"Sofia. Robbie wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much... And to never fear death because your mom and him will be waiting, and, uh, for now... You'll always have me."

"Dipper?" She asked shyly.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, wanting to give her the world if it could make her smile.

"Dipper I need you. I just can't do this without you." She broke down again. She started sobbing and wailing about how it was her fault, and I sat there, hugging her for hours and hours until she fell asleep from pure exhaustion. But before she passed out, she asked me, "Dipper, will you ever leave me?"

"Never in a million years, Sofia, will I leave you. Never." I assured her. She sighed.

"Well at least I have you. I love you, Dipper." She said as she fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you, Sofia." I replied as I carried her bridal-style towards our house where she could rest.

_I saw myself leave my body, and I slowly rose up. I looked so peaceful, lying there. I was covered in sunlight and fallen leaves, appearing as though I was safe from any harm. The leaves covered my wound and I looked up to see Dipper carrying my sister to safety and home. I sighed, knowing that she was in good hands. I let myself lift higher and higher until I saw someone very familiar._

_"M-Mom?"_

_"Robbie?" I heard an angelic voice whisper._

**The End.**


End file.
